Lin (A Spaceific Universe)
Lin is one of the main characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Lin Ruiz Gender : Female Age : 31 Species : Human Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Assassin Notable Relations : Sam (Wife) Faction(s) : Neutral (Formerly), The Council Homeworld : Alaraa Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Damage *Difficulty : Hard *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Fast *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Modified Rifle Lin uses her modified rifle to shoot and damage her enemies with. *Weapon Type : Modified Rifle *Firing Mode : Fully Automatic *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Large *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Small *Recoil Amount : Medium First Ability : In Sights Lin can instead zoom in with her rifle to cause the weapon to transform into a sniper rifle for increased accuracy and ability to charge up her shots for extra damage but have less ammo. *Weapon Type : Modified Rifle *Firing Mode : Single *Damage Amount : Large (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Small *Maximum Range : Long *Reload Speed : Medium *Recoil Amount : Large Second Ability : Death Kiss Lin can load up some ammunition laced with poison into her rifle so that the next few sniper shots she deals to any enemies will deal less direct damage but also deal damage over time too. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Small (On Hit & Overtime) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : Medium/Long *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Small (On Hit & Overtime) Third Ability : Into Darkness Lin can choose to withdraw and leap back away from enemies to then become invisible for a rather brief period of time to escape from any situation where she has become too overwhelmed. *Ability Type : Movement *Movement Bonus : Large *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : N/A Ultimate Ability : The Hunt Lin causes her rifle to become enhanced so that it no longer consumes any ammunition and also has a very increased rate of fire so that sniper shots take less time to charge up for more damage. *Ability Type : Buffing *Buffing Amount : Large *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Medium/Long *Charge Time : Medium *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Double Time All damages will naturally start moving faster for a brief period of time when they take damage from behind but the hits must be direct and the buff only effects normal movement rather than abilities too. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Lin has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Dressed-Up Assistant (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Lin Fondly Looking And Holding Her Rifle Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Lin Aiming Down Her Sights For Targets Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"You Best Hope You Never Become My Target" Story Appearances Trivia *Lin's creation was inspired by the existence of Widowmaker from Overwatch. *Lin is the only playable character featured within Spaceific Clash that has her "first ability" not on the same button as other characters by default which is due to it involving her having to zoom in which is already possible to do on another button which leaves the "first ability" button going unused by Lin. Category:A Spaceific Universe